The reason and other random things
by kuromi123
Summary: So why did Batman adopt Dick Grayson? Does Batman tend to blow things out of proportion? These questions and more will be answered in random little stories that vary in length, or it'll just be things my mind cooked up. Rated T to be safe. Warning: DaddyBats, fluff, and crack galore! Also bouts of randomness may occur.
1. The reason

**Disclaimer : If I owned it rest assured that there would lots of yaoi featuring Robin/Dick Grayson and DaddyBats, but not with eachother, I meant Robin with other people and Batman being overprotective!**

**Warnings: Very random and crackish :)**

"The real reason I adopted you Dick was because..."

"What is it Bruce?"

"Your ass, it was to perfect to be left to the horrors that may have befallen it."

"BRUCE! Be serious."

'How can I put into words that I felt the need to protect him because I saw myself? And the chance to help him become a better person than I could be? I just can't because Batman doesn't do feelings, but right now I'm just Bruce, so for him I will do it. Or I can try again next week. So instead of telling him the real reason I just ruffled his hair and smirked.'

'Maybe one day he'll be able to tell me, but for now this is just fine. I'm content with what we share, and I don't need to hear him say it to know we're family in everything but blood.'

Robin then proceeds to challenge Batman to a sparring match, which he then loses. I mean come on he's tha GodDamn Batman! You can't beat him yet.

**So my first super short random FanFiction, Review please?. :( Constructive criticism welcome. :)**


	2. Going at it

**AN: Hi, it's me and I'm finally going to add on to this. A very special shout out to random obsession who boosted my confidence and to any other reviewers who sent me a PM and anyone who followed, sorry I can't thank you by name but my sister deleted all my e-mails from people because she was pissed at me. Also big thanks to powerrangersfangirl22 for telling me she loved the story, and to LuVySoNy for reviewing. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this there would be so much Deathstroke turning/forcing Dick Grayson into becoming Renegade.**

Title: Going at it

After exiting the Zeta-beam Batman swiftly walked into Mount Justice only to realize that it was quiet, too quiet. He decided to check things out and make sure that his little bird was safe and not being corrupted. He slunk into the shadows in the hallway on the way to the training room only to hear something that made him freeze on the spot.

"Did you see how Robin and Superboy were going at it?"

The voice belonged to the overly happy Martian, M'gann, but he couldn't for the life of him believe what he was hearing.

"I know I've never seen anything like it, but you have to admit it was pretty hot, the way the sweat was glistening on their torsos, and when Superboy finally pinned him I couldn't believe it, No one but Kaldur's ever been able to do that!"

What was the Archer talking about, did they mean training?

"Oh but Robin's flushed face was the cutest I've ever seen!" M'gann squealed.

"I know, but remember that the only reason he pinned him was because he wanted a kiss and he's never had one, and then Robin just happened to pass by at the opportune moment." Artemis grinned slyly.

Batman's jaw very nearly hit the floor. The clone dared to defile his son's innocence! Maybe Superman was right and the clone truly was evil. He closed his mouth and listened more.

"Do you want to go back and watch more, because Superboy's not going to give up until he gets that kiss? What's so great about a kiss anyways?" M'gann tilted her head to the side as she said this.

"I'll show you later, and I'll even give you a few." Artemis replied.

Batman chose to ignore this, because the only thing that concerned him was protecting the innocence of his little bird. He silently stalked off in the direction of the training room intending to see if what the girls said was true.

"Supey, get off." Robin said with a pout.

"No, not until you give me a kiss." Superboy replied seriously.

Batman was livid, until a certain speedster blurred into the room.

"KF, tell Robin to give me a kiss." Superboy almost whined.

"What, you're trying to take Robin's kisses, oh hell no!" KF cried loudly.

Batman silently cheered him on for defending his son's honor until he heard the next words.

"Robin's kisses are mine and mine alone!" KF said indignantly, "so get off of him!"

"_That's it" _Batman thought, _"I'm killing them all, their mentors won't miss them much after all. Well except for Barry, but I can always get rid of him too, or break every bone in his body."_

He swept into the room, threw KF into wall, punched Superboy with a kryptonite ring, slung Robin over his shoulder and proceeded to exit through the Zeta-beams.

"Batman, what the heck are you doing!" Robin yelled angrily.

"I will not allow those, idiots to steal anymore kisses from you!" Batman seethed.

"All this… because of some chocolate?" Robin deadpanned.

It was then after exiting the telephone booth Zeta-beam in Gotham that Batman saw a tightly clutched bag of chocolates in his son's hands.

**Ending AN: Wow, I wrote DaddyBats! Kind of… Review please?**


	3. Bat's, horror movies and popcorn

**AN: Super short OOC-ish Halloween thing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it there'd be a lot of slash, just look at my favorites! =^_^=**

Dick had been planning to go trick-or-treating with his fellow heroes/friends when Bruce had swooped in to take him away. Needless to say Dick had not been happy.

"Bruce why the heck did you do that?" Richard asked angrily.

"I... um… Alfred wanted us to spend Halloween together since we hardly spend time together anymore." Bruce said nonchalantly. Inwardly he thought _"Oh yeah, I'm good."_

"Yeah right, besides you said I could go!"

"Yeah well now I'm unsaying it, let's go."

"Not until you really tell me why."

"Well it's just… we don't spend time together and I miss you… you're growing up so fast, and I feel like your growing up too fast." Batman said in the smallest voice Richard had ever heard him use, and frankly it touched him because neither Bruce, nor Batman, did small voices, deadly quiet ones, but never small.

Richards's eyes softened and he smiled.

"Okay but we're having a horror movie marathon with lots of popcorn, soda, and candy."

"Deal."

"To the Batmobile!" Richard yelled.

Several hours later…

"Ahh! Turn it off!" Richard yelled.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. DAMN IT. WHY DO WE HAVE SO MANY GOD DAMN FRICKIN' REMOTES!? Bruce yelled back.

"Gah, forget it! Pull the plug!"

"What plug? It's built into the wall!"

"I don't know just DO something!"

"_Screw this" _Batman thought, and so he threw a Batarang at the television.

"Really Bruce, you had to break it?"

"Well it's off isn't it?"

"You're such a dork." Richard said while tossing a handful of popcorn at Bruce.

Bruce proceeded to throw some back and soon an all-out popcorn war was happening. It was everywhere, on the couch, in the rafters, in the ventilation system, on the floor, and somehow in Jim Gordon's office via mail, don't ask how.

Hours later while both had finally exhausted themselves Richard sleepily slurred a compliment to Bruce.

"This was… the best… Halloween evah!"

"I'm glad you feel that way son, now sleep."

"M'kay dad, g'night."

They then nodded off, at which time Alfred made himself known, sighed distraught at the state of the manor and then proceeded to drape a blanket over his charges. He smiled fondly and decided that next Halloween the young masters would have to spend it at Mount. Justice if they ever planned a horror movie marathon on Halloween night that involved popcorn.

**Review? Pretty please, with Jack and Sally on top, and a side of halloween town?**


	4. Thunder and Hugs

**A/N: Well, this certainly is late, and I apologize for that but I got lost on the road of life and then there's high school.**

**Disclaimer: Why must you make me admit it's not mine, why? The Hell did I ever do to you?! T^T**

**Warning/summary: Robin is like six in this story even though Bruce didn't have him then, but in this one he starts at either eight or seven being Robin and Bruce got him at six.**

"Daddy!" was the shout heard throughout the manor this blustery night. Thunder sounded soon after followed by the sounds of little feet running down the hall.

Now who could this little voice be you asked, well it was none other than little Richard John Grayson, soon to be Robin, the light in Batman's life.

"DADDY!"

The call was heard once again before he burst into his father's room. Sadly Bruce was dead to the world at the moment and Alfred had gone to London to visit family. So what's a little six year old to do? Well it's obvious of course; he backed back into the doorway, started running, and then took a flying leap, only to land perfectly on his father's stomach.

"Oof! Dick, what's going on? Why'd you jump on me?"

"I was scared daddy, I kept calling you, but you didn't hear and the thunder, it just keeps going!" was the tearful response he received.

'_Oh no, my poor little angel, I have to do something to make him feel better, maybe he'll want to sleep with me? Wait just a gob smacking minute… DID HE JUST CALL ME DADDY THRICE?!'_

"Dick, did you just… call me… d-daddy?"

"Of course silly, that's what you are." At this point his lower lip began to tremble and his eyes started tearing up again. "Do*sniffle* you not like *sniffle* when I call you that?"

"I love it, I'm honored to know you consider me a father". He started getting all misty-eyed, the softy.

"Now come here you, you'll sleep with me tonight and I'll protect you from the thunder my little Robin."

Dick proceeded to throw himself in the big bad bats arms.

"Yay, now nothing can hurt me, because daddy's protecting me!" he said while being encased in the circle of Bruce's arms, while he only tightened his grip.

"Hush now my little Robin, it's time to sleep."

"M'kay… *yawn* g'night… daddy. Love you." Dick replied, and all the while his eyes were slowly closing.

"I love you too my little bird." Bruce said back, while smiling softly. Then he tucked them both in and he fell asleep cradling his little boy.

This was the sight that Alfred was met with when he returned home the next day. And although he'll deny it whenever Bruce asks, but he did indeed proceed to snap several pictures and even sent one to Mister Kent.

**A/N: I kind of paved the way for Clark to come in at the end, and sorry for not keeping it chronologically ordered and also if it's no good, but I tried and I've had writers block and my dog woke me up the same way Richard did to Bruce yesterday so I was grumpy. Any who, I'll try to update as soon as I have more ideas. Stupid muse, taking vacations all the time *goes off into a corner while continuing to grumble about stupid muses* Oh and kudos to who sees the reference to Winnie the Pooh, it's one obvious word.**


End file.
